dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Stack Attack
Before Update 3.3.0, ATK used to reset between phases. This is no longer the case and the ATK boost will remain until the end of the fight. "Greatly raises ATK" usually means a +50% boost, while "raises ATK" can vary from +20% up to +50% (it's usually +30% for cards that raise their ATK for 1 turn, and +50% for cards that raise it for 3 or 6 turns). Also, testing shows that ATK boosts for normal attacks and Super Attacks are calculated differently, so don't be fooled by the ATK stats increase at the start of turn. Here's how it actually works. * When performing a normal attack: Base ATK * Leader Skills * Passive Skills (including support units' passives, if there are any active) * '''ATK increase from previous Super Attacks' * Link Skills * Ki multiplier'' * When performing a Super Attack: Base ATK * Leader Skills * Passive Skills * Link Skills * Ki multiplier * SA multiplier (Damage modifier + Potential System boost + '''ATK increase from previous Super Attacks + ATK increase from current SA')'' Note:' all units that raise their ATK for more than 1 turn '''start off with a lower SA multiplier', so that they cause increased damage only starting from their second Super Attack. Also, some passives activate after the Ki multiplier, such as the ones that activate "when performing a Super Attack", or "when Ki is x".'' Here's an example with a 100% 40px|link=A Surging New Power Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-), who raises his ATK by +30% with each SA, and is about to perform his 5th Super Attack (the boost going from +120% to +150%). Being at 100%, his SA boost in the Potential System is +15 (meaning +75%). * When performing a normal attack: 14,616 * 3.4 * 1.7 * '''2.2' * ATK Link Skills active * Ki multiplier'' = 185,853 * Ki multiplier * When performing a Super Attack: 14,616 * 3.4 * 1.7 * ATK Link Skills active * 1.5 * 7 [505% - 30% + 75% '+ 120% + 30%''' = 700%]'' = 887,033 As you can see, the damage calculation is not: 185,853 * Ki multiplier * SA multiplier (without additional buffs), which would amount to 185,853 * 1.5 * 5.5 = 1,533,287. As soon as the unit super attacks,'' the boost literally moves to the SA multiplier'', causing less damage than expected. They probably didn't want these units to be too overpowered. Still, it's a good mechanic to have, and it does increase damage output. '''''Note: by doing the math with a calculator the results may slightly differ, because of how the game treats decimals. Damage is calculated the same way with units that raise their ATK for a limited number of turns, and also with units that increase allies' ATK through Super Attack. Those boosts are never added to Passive Skills, they only affect either normal attacks or SA multipliers. If a card is after a symbol that means they need an UR Z awakening to obtain the ability. These cards increase their attack when they perform a Super Attack and do not have a turn limit. ---- These characters stack their ATK for a limited number of turns.' 'Turns in which they're not on the field also count, and because these cards also start off with a lower SA multiplier (see explanation above), they'll cause increased damage starting from their second Super Attack. This means that cards that raise their ATK for 3 turns get the same boost as the ones that greatly raise it for 1 turn (not listed here), the boost is simply more difficult to maintain because it requires the unit to super attack constantly. This is probably why the boost is usually +50% and not +30%. Missing a Super Attack and not gaining the stack is a great loss when compared to the non turn limit based stack attackers. ---- These characters stack an attack boost every time they are attacked, until they reach their max ATK boost. The boost will remain until the end of the fight, and it only affects the Passive Skill. ---- These characters stack an attack boost every time they attack, until they reach their max ATK boost. The boost will remain until the end of the fight, and it only affects the Passive Skill. ---- ---- Category:Guide Category:Special Skills